


A Purple Necklace

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Antagonism Turned Sexy, Breathplay, Extra Treat, M/M, Power Dynamics, Tony Makes Aliens Mad For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Tony may have gone a little overboard. He thinks this five seconds after shedding his iron suit in the living room of Casa Stark. That's when a glowy-eyed Asgardian busts through his floor-to-ceiling windows.





	A Purple Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

After the battle is over, Tony thinks he may have gone a little overboard. He thinks this five seconds after he’s shed the suit in the living room of Casa Stark. That's when his floor-to-ceiling windows get shattered by a glowy-eyed Asgardian.

(Tony just had those windows fixed. Last time, he was getting chucked through them courtesy of Thor’s brother. Alien royalty has no respect for human home decor.)

Thor takes himself way too seriously. Tony only called him Point Break over the comms two times. Shakespeare in the Park got one, Shakespeare in Love - also one. Led Zeppelin got two, and that’s a compliment, damn it. Thor needs to up his pop culture appreciation.

Twinkle Toes also got two. May have been what put the guy over the edge.

Thor doesn’t even bother blustering at Tony. As soon as he crashes through Tony’s windows, he drops his hammer and stalks forward.

“Whoa,” Tony puts out his hands in a show of peace. “Calm down, buddy. We’ve talked about this. Sense of humor? All’s fair in love and war?”

“If you ever,” Thor growls, “call me Sparkle-Pants again-”

“Sparkle-Butt actually,” Tony says - he forgot about that one. “Total compliment! Your ass? One of your best features. Might be my favorite thing about you. Hey, ok, hold on.”

His back is against the wall, and Thor is still coming. White light frames his blue irises, and - shit, is Tony really in trouble?

No way, that’s crazy. Crazier than extraterrestrials who pop out of the sky wearing clothes that would have seemed chic during the Roman Empire.

Crazy as it is, Thor looks hot. Hot as in ‘pissed’. And hot as in ‘hot’. When Thor’s mad, he gets this deep furrow between his brows that has no business looking as attractive as it does. His already jacked arms tense, showing muscle lines and veins thick as cable wire.

There are some days Tony gets so worked up, he wouldn’t mind taking his chances against that god strength of Thor's. Today wasn’t supposed to be one of those days. But Thor is still coming, and Tony quickly gets a hand outfitted, blaster aimed. “I said calm down.”

Thor snarls and keeps coming.

Startled, Tony fires off a shot. Thor smacks his wrist away, and the blast splinters Tony’s living room wall.

“Son of a bitch,” Tony grumbles. May as well get a contractor to redo the whole floor at this point. Including the wall behind Tony. It cracks in a Tony-shaped crevice when Thor hoists him up by the throat and slams him against it.

Thor’s hand is around Tony’s throat, thumb right against his windpipe. All of Tony's weight pushes on his neck. His feet twitch for the floor. He goes red in the face, gasping under Thor’s thumb. The edge of his nail nicks Tony’s skin.

“Got it,” Tony croaks. “No Sparkle-Butt. Got it, got it, put me down, _put me down_.”

Thor mercifully does. Tony’s shoes click safely down on the tiled floor. The edges of his shattered wall scrape his bare arms.

The creepy glow fades out of Thor’s eyes leaving behind dark, unimpressed blue. He wears a deep scowl that tenses his mouth all the way down his neck. His throat is biteably tight.

Thor’s hand is still around Tony’s neck. His fingers press into the nape. It would be so easy, despite all Tony’s technology, for Thor to snap his throat. Thor’s thumb circles slowly, pressing hard enough on the column for Tony to feel under the skin. The dull ache of his windpipe. The constriction of his throat when he tries to swallow.

The warmth stirring in his gut. The answering stir between his legs.

“You should at least learn who Led Zeppelin is,” Tony tells him, short of breath. “I’ll teach you.”

“I bet you will,” Thor says in that stupid-deep voice of his. Could make a person come if Thor timed it right.

“I will,” Tony promises, “because that was a compliment. You don’t get it because you’re new here. Kind of a tourist. That’s ok. One day, I teach you shwarma, the next day you’ll learn Zeppelin. We’ll-”

Thor’s mouth crushes down on Tony’s before he can get the rest of his sentence out.

Thor kisses like he exists, like a tsunami blowing through. Tony’s lips ache before his mind registers what’s happening. By then, he’s already made at least three noises he should be way more embarrassed about.

What the hell, may as well go for it. Tony grabs himself a healthy handful of Thor’s hotly contested sparkle-butt.

Thor forces Tony’s back tighter against the wall. He squeezes his hand around Tony’s throat. Tony’s air gets light, and his thoughts smear out of focus. Reddish purple bruises blossom across his neck.

“I have a thing or two to teach you as well,” Thor says. His voice vibrates low against Tony’s swollen mouth.

“Great,” Tony gasps back. “Super. Love learning. Big nerd. All for it.”

Thor’s hand tightens. Tony’s voice croaks off. His pants suddenly fit unbearably snug.

“Very well,” Thor says. His grin is small and hungry, not of this world. Tony should probably play this a little more carefully.

Then again, where’s the fun in that?


End file.
